


Goose Comes A-Honking

by InArduisFidelis



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Chaotic Goose (Untitled Goose Game), Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InArduisFidelis/pseuds/InArduisFidelis
Summary: It's a lovely day in the village ...
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Goose Comes A-Honking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

Peace in the village,  
Early sun caressed the land.  
Then in came the Goose …

With beak in the air,  
Goose spread her wings and cried “Honk!”  
Not a soul was safe.

Shoelaces untied,  
A garden in disarray;  
The town was afraid.

From in a locked house,  
That Goose was heard a-honking.  
How was she in there?

A moment of peace,  
‘Til empty baskets were found.  
The picnic was gone.

Children lead astray,  
For not path but mud lay there.  
We must halt this Goose!

Trying to fight back,  
With signs and shouts and chasing.  
But it was futile.

The Goose reigned supreme,  
The town was now her domain.  
Just one task was left.

Beak held bell aloft,  
Its chime tolled out a death’s knell.  
The village was lost.

With mischief complete,  
Goose’s job too was now done.  
The next town awaits …..

Honk honk honk honk honk,  
Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk.  
Honk honk honk HONK HONK!


End file.
